


autumn winds and burning flames

by aegious



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, they are just on a date my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegious/pseuds/aegious
Summary: He doesn’t have much to say; he just wants Riku to keep talking. He watches the ever-changing curve of Riku’s lips as he talks, the way the sunset sets his red hair ablaze, the quick movements of his hands punctuating each sentence as he tells his story.He feels a different kind of fire inside him, settled between his lungs.
Relationships: Inumaru Touma/Nanase Riku
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	autumn winds and burning flames

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this was a commission from [karma!!](https://twitter.com/MikaYuu42) i love touriku so much, so i'm glad i had the opportunity to write for them finally!! thank you karma :>

The late afternoon sun casts deep blue shadows across the faded grass and the blanket under them, and the crisp smell of autumn mingles with the pre-cooked meat Touma had brought.

Riku is curled into his side, nose buried into his shirt. The chill in the air has brought Riku closer than usual, and even now he can hear the strain in his breathing. It’s not that bad right now, but Touma frowns and throws his arm tighter around him, as if his mere touch can warm him up enough.

“Thanks for today, Riku,” he says, his voice barely louder than the rustle of changing leaves. “I’m glad we could come here.”

Riku’s head swivels upward so that he can see Touma, his eyes bright and awestruck. It’s a look that reminds Touma of a puppy, a look that makes Touma feel even less deserving of moments like this. “We only just got here, though. There’s still plenty to do!”

Plenty to do, he says, and yet they’re sitting here on the ground, huddled together and just existing with each other.

Maybe this is what Riku meant.

The leftovers are still warm from before, laid out in the open for whatever animal might dare to carry it away. A picnic in the mountains isn’t such a bad way to spend the day, he thinks. Not when he’s here, so far from civilization, so close to his most important person.

The world is quiet out here. It’s evening, and though Touma can’t say he’s not tired from the daylong drive up here, the song of nearby crickets and the whistle of the wind invigorates him with new energy, new desire to show Riku everything.

To show him everything he missed out on as a kid.

Riku gasps, and Touma jumps, already in panic mode. This kid isn’t good for his heart, he knows, but somehow they’re still together, still here.

“Touma-san!”

His tone is wondrous, light, and the frantic beating of Touma’s heart speeds up even more, heat creeping up his neck.

“Look!”

Touma follows the path Riku’s outstretched arm creates, high above the treetops to the first star in the sky. It’s dim, barely shining against the pinks and oranges of the the sunset, and Touma thinks this might be poetic, if Minami were here to write about it.

But he’s not, and he can’t think of anything to say about it, so he pushes himself closer to Riku and stares.

“You don’t see these things in the city,” Riku says, and he sounds wistful, hungry. “I’ve only been out in the country once before.”

“With your group?”

Riku nods. “It was a trip to a river campsite, before our debut.”

“Sounds like it was fun.”

“It was!” Riku gushes. “Mitsuki and Iori and I all caught fish for dinner—ah, but some of them got away, so we had to start over.”

Touma hums an acknowledgement under his breath. He doesn’t have much to say; he just wants Riku to keep talking. He watches the ever-changing curve of Riku’s lips as he talks, the way the sunset sets his red hair ablaze, the quick movements of his hands punctuating each sentence as he tells his story.

He feels a different kind of fire inside him, settled between his lungs.

“Touma-san…?”

Touma jerks in surprise at the sudden attention. “Yeah?”

Riku tilts his head to the side, and the fire in Touma’s chest burns hotter until it begins to creep upward. “Are you okay? You look a little…”

Riku trails off and bites at his lip as he thinks, and Touma finds himself breathless as he stares. Before he really knows what he’s doing, he surges forward, lips puckered for a kiss.

His forehead knocks into Riku’s, noses colliding, and they topple over into the grass beneath them with a dull thud and harmonizing moans. Touma blinks to clear his vision, and it’s not until he sees the intense blush on Riku’s wide-eyed face that he recognizes the position they've fallen into.

Riku is under him, lying ramrod straight, hair splayed out around him like a halo. And Touma is hovering over him, arms straddled on either side of him, nails digging into the soft earth, close enough that Riku’s breath tickles his nose with each exhale.

His flaming heart pounds in his chest. “S–sorry, Riku, uh—”

“It’s fine.” Riku’s voice is a pitch higher than usual. He fidgets a bit in what little space is between Touma’s arms. “Um…”

“Ah! Right!” Touma jumps, scrambles to get off of him as quickly as he can. Before he can succeed, though, Riku grabs at the hem of Touma’s shirt, holding him in place.

“You don’t have to,” Riku says. It’s quiet, little more than a whisper on the autumn wind. He swallows visibly and clenches Touma’s shirt tighter. “Do you… want to try again?”

Touma’s breath catches in his throat. Riku is still blushing furiously, but his lips are parted just enough to drive Touma crazy. He wonders if Riku knows what he’s doing, if Riku knows what he’s doing _to him._

His hand slides down his torso until his fingertips brush against Riku’s fist, curled loosely around the fabric of Touma’s T-shirt. Riku’s eyes flicker down to where their hands meet, like this is a surprise to him.

But he allows for Touma to thread their fingers together, for him to press their joined hands against his chest. And slowly, very slowly, just in case Riku wants to change his mind, he leans down toward those barely parted lips.

Riku tilts his head up to meet him. This time their lips meet, gently at first, and then Riku squeezes Touma’s hand and deepens the kiss.

The world gets smaller, shrinking until it’s just the two of them and this hill around them, and Touma is sure Riku can feel his heart pounding in his chest. It feels like their first time, but familiar all the same.

With his other hand, Riku reaches up and cups Touma’s face, pulling him closer as he runs a thumb over Touma’s burning cheeks.

When they pull away, it feels too soon, but Riku is smiling and his eyes are sparkling and Touma feels a certain pride welling up deep within him that he was the one who could make Riku look like this.

The shadows on the mountain deepen as the sun sinks behind the trees, and the stars peek out from behind the brilliant sunset one by one. The autumn leaves rustle in the soft breeze, the changing colors reflecting golds and reds in what little light is left. It’s probably a scene that could shake a man to his core, that could make him tremble in awe at the raw beauty of nature.

Touma doesn’t much care for that right now.

**Author's Note:**

> i am on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/aegious)


End file.
